


GAMER GIRL BATHWATER TRANSFORMED ME INTO A HUNG GAMER GIRL?! (NOT CLICKBAIT!)

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Gamer Girl Bath Water, Original - Fandom
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Gamer Girls, LEWD, Male to Dickgirl transformation, Other, Transformation, girls with penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Website: https://saltytea.club/2019/07/gamer-girl-bathwater-transformed-me-into-a-hung-gamer-girl-not-clickbaitI accept all praise for the ingenius title.A man buys in to the craze and decides to purchase a jar of water from his favorite japing streamer for the sake of laughing at the whole thing a little more. He thinks he’s a tame man and won’t end up one of the horror stories about how degenerates use the water. Well, he ends up wrong, otherwise we wouldn’t have much of a story now would we? (3k)





	GAMER GIRL BATHWATER TRANSFORMED ME INTO A HUNG GAMER GIRL?! (NOT CLICKBAIT!)

It arrived in the night like a plague rat. It was stuffed away inside a cramped metal box. Keys clicked inside of the door and slid open. “Holy shit it came,” A male voice cried out. His mitts reached inside. If it had teeth it would’ve bitten.

The box was decorated like a birthday cake at a rave. Ryan had to peel it out of the shipping envelope it came in, particles of cushion flimsily flaking away as he peeled apart the shielding for the glass prize inside the garish box. It was a bright cyan blue, embroidered in pink. On the back of the box was a few candid photos of the producer, a bright cute woman with short green hair, pallid doll-like skin, and an almost uncanny ability to warp her face into a gallery of lewd gestures. 

Like a metaphorical Pandora, Ryan took to his abandon and opened the box. Sure enough, laid inside the box was the fetish of the neon goddess who called upon her most ironic (or scarily unironic) followers to trade their currency for her discarded water, almost like paying the tithe. 

To Ryan, this was just pretty damn hilarious. He actually just paid a whopping $50 for a flash bottle of “Gamer Girl Bath Water.” None of the irony was lost on him, in fact it was entirely the reason he had bought it. It wasn’t quite so valuable as art, but it was caught somewhere between Dadaism and surrealism in its value. At the very least, he felt as though he had properly participated in this gag quite nicely. 

He snapped a few photos of it with his phone until he was content. Ryan himself was a fair man. A tad overweight, but he had plenty of veggies loaded up in his fridge. He had short brown hair, a trimmed beard and moustache. He didn’t turn heads, but it was both because he was neither handsome or ugly. “Well, that’s some money I’m never getting back,” He laughed again, already sending the photo of the bath water to his roommate. He’d be home soon enough to join in the laughter. 

Ryan looked at the cover of the bottle again. Sure enough, the neon gamer goddess was splayed out across it. It was a cropped photo of her basking in her bath, shoulders high, chest pushed out, soap suds encompassing her like sea form around a mermaid. Her eyes pierced ahead like lasers burning holes in the wall. Estrallia Sugar was a god damn cutie by every definition of the word. Ryan was a big fan of her streams, watching each one either archived or ongoing at the moment. He was almost jealous of how cute she was, especially since it was all that cuteness that was getting absolute dorks on the web to shill out big bucks for things most people let go down the drain.

For a moment, he was content to leave it on his table, the dull conversation starter it was destined to be. Until a small nagging thought crept at him. He had barely turned around to the fridge, fingers curled around the steel handle, before that thought found its voice loud enough to make him pause. 

He should probably at least open the container up. 

Now, he had read some horror stories. It was only natural when something this imbecilic that the critics proudly uncover examples of unbenign tales. Yes, there were apparently people chugging the damn bath water like mother’s milk, Ryan even heard of some mad lad boiling his spaghetti in the stuff… But Ryan assured himself that he was not going to drink the tub water. He was not going to do it. 

The issue there being; He did not account for the bath water’s intent. 

His wrist slowly turned on the top of the small glass like the dial to a safe. The air hissed out from the inside of the sealed container. Ryan lifted the top of the container and let loose a torrent. The water gushed out like a hydra erupting from a burst pipe. The water encaged his head, wrapping around his face like a mask. 

Ryan flailed around, dropping the glass onto the ground as he desperately clawed at the water. It moved like normal water, creating windows of breathe, but it always snapped back to its original place, encasing his face all over again. Not thinking straight, he raced to the bathroom to grab a towel. 

He hovered over the sink, struggling to keep his eyes open beneath the aggressive curtain of aqua. His hands snapped the towel loose from its holder. Over and over he used the towel to scrape down the water. The water resisted capture from the towel, sliding off of it like it was a rain coat. But he was able to get more and more into the sink. In a wild head thrust, he cast off the water into the sink drain. It crawled up, but its slithering fingers were crushed down on by Ryan slamming the drain into place. 

“W-what in the actual flying fuck?!” He gasped, taking in the air of the bathroom. Slowly he craned his neck back up from the sink basin, satisfied he had captured the malicious water spirit that was haunting his gamer girl water. Something caught his eye in the mirror. 

His face was immaculately smooth. Absolutely dissolved of any and all facial hair. In fact, his whole face was much cleaner and cuter even. Rough edges were sanded away, complexion improved, freckles dissolved. All that was left was a perfect pallid boy staring back at his reflection. His eyes looked a little bigger, cheeks more flush and gorgeous. 

“Woah…” He watched in his reflection as he traced his hand over his face. Smooth. So fucking smooth. It was like if one of those heavily shopped and improved models was a real person and waiting to be touched, the five star hotel bed of people. His lips were a bit more plush and cute and pink. He touched them, making a little smoochie face. He felt his length between his legs rush with pressure just from watching the cute girl in the mirror make those faces at him. 

Everything about this was going beyond the amount of insanity and surrealism he was expecting spending a premium on bath water. “I-I gotta read those reviews! This is insane!” He went for the door- 

He was pulled backwards like a tissue consumed in an industrial fan. He fell into the bath tub, seeing a small tentacle of water wrapped around his ankle, dampening his sock. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” He quickly reached for the switch over the drain that would close it just a tendril of water emerged and snapped his hand away. The rest of the water came crawling up, only now it was much bigger, accompanied by much more water than what he had purchased. 

The water tendril snapped the drain shut as it emerged and switched the hot water tab on. Ryan laid back, look ahead at the tendrils with raised brows and concerned eyes. But then he saw a glimpse of himself in the mirror again. He looked down at his ankle and peeled the sock back, revealing the soaked portion of skin had become just as perfect and gorgeous as his face. 

“Alright… I see what we’re going at…” Ryan grinned. Slowly he lifted the shirt. To his surprise, the tendril of water helped him quite politely, hooking its slender form through the neck hole and lifting it slow enough for Ryan to get his arms out. He wasn’t sure how to react to any level of intimacy from the aquatic aberration holding him captive in his bath, but it was appreciated. “Hah, you’re starting to really be worth the $50.” 

He laid back as the warm water kept rushing in from the tap, slowly, steadily, rising up over him in a steamy layer that was now just coating his backside. The water tendrils combed slowly up his skin. He watched all the body hair vanish as it worked, swept away from his legs. Every hair just dissolving inside of the water, seemingly consumed without a trace. His bush of pubes were stripped away, leaving the skin down to his cock a smooth and spotless valley. 

Hairs vanished from his belly one after another. Even stranger then his stomach began to shrink and descend as the water pushed down against it. He watched as it was all just stripped away, leaving him with a perfectly adorable stomach. The water slid over his chest, making his nipples pretty and pink, his curly hairs vanished away. 

Now the hot water was rising up over his back, about halfway up the height of his form when laid back. Ryan slid into the water from the wall of the bath. He submerged his head entirely, eyes closed, nose plugged. He felt the nose in his grasp morph and change, becoming cuter and smaller. A giddy thought rushed through his mind. Her mind. She felt her chest slowly grow just a bit bigger, the start of something more. 

She shot out of the water, her long hair flowing. As the water dripped from it the colors changed. The brown lit up like it was being burned away, replaced by a sheen of candy palette pink with bright cyan tips. She opened her eyes, big bright pink eyes with thick black lashes. She stood in the water, swaying her girly cute hips, looking down at her dangling needy cock. 

“I look so… so…” She grasped the cock. Slowly, she slid down, bringing her rear back into the water. The water reached up to greet her with a long tendril slithering between her rear. She laid back against the tub, her legs spread and presented. The tendril of water slid up inside her. 

“S-so good~” She slid her rear back, riding that tendril in a buzz of pleasure. The water swayed back and forth as she rode out the waves of thralls of pleasure. Her hands grasped at the edge of the tub, using it as support to throw herself forward at the spear of water. Pink suds slowly welled up around her as she steadily kept going. 

A second tendril emerged from the water, wrapping around her perfect cute cock. A hand loosed from the wall and squeezed her dick in tandem with the sudden erection from the waves. She submerged her dick in the grasp of the tendril, grinding her hand hard against the length of her shaft. She swore it was even bigger than before and was still even growing in her grasp. The buzzes of pleasure, the growing pressure, it was all just so giddy and fantastic feeling. 

Every push kept her sinking deeper into her new form. Her breasts welled bigger and bigger, her growth directly tied into how eager and horny she was. And she was very eager. So eager that she came. As she went to stand her dick just dripped load after load. The water became bright pink with her cum, fizzed with huge soapy bubbles. She slid her pink tail from the water, her bright neon cat ears with cyan inner ears standing tall on her head. 

“Nya~” Her tail snatched up the towel and began to dry herself. She looked over at the tub of water with a sort of new understanding as towards what it was that she had purchased. “How mysterious~” She wasn’t entirely sure why it was that this happened or even how. Mayhaps her favorite streamer was also some sort of witch who enchanted the water to grant the deepest desires of her fans? Maybe this was some sort of very vivid fever dream? 

Whatever the case, Ryan was very happy. Though, Ryan felt like a strange thing to call a gamer cat girl who looked nothing like the man who went by that name. She’d have to think of a new tag to go buy, preferably something that was marketable and could easily be used online. 

A knock at the door. The cat girl’s sensitive ears rose. 

“Ryan?! Yo, Ryan! I forgot my key! Can you give me a hand dude?” 

“Ah, Carlos!” The girl giggled. “I almost forgot about him!” The thought of him excited her quite a bit. She’d finally a have a chance to pay him back… 

Carlos was a nice guy. Black skin, tight look, all around pretty nice looking. When the gamer girl formerly known as Ryan first came to town he didn’t really have a place to stay or a job, but Carlos took him in on a whim. It was nice, but Ryan never had a chance to repay the gesture. And Carlos was an even bigger fan of this whole gamer girl streaming sphere than Ryan. So… 

The girl threw on one of Carlos’s shirts, the cutest one she could find. It went down to her dick and covered it up for the most part. She ran to the door, egged on by the increasingly loud knocking. “Coming~” She undid the lock and opened the door. Carlos rose a brow and did a little double take. He checked the apartment number again. 

“Oh, hello!” He collected himself and presented himself as formally as he could. His eyes kept scanning the girl in front of her. She opened that he noticed how her nipples pushed out against the fabric of his shirt. She could feel how hard they were, how sensitive they were against the soft material of the shirt. She knew he had to notice her adorable hears, so soft and bright, and they were sitting on top of the sort of hair people would pay millions to have. “Um, are you a friend of Ryan’s?” 

“You could say that,” She grinned. “Carlos, right?”

“Yeah, I’m Carlos!” He grinned. “Excuse me!” He went inside the apartment, the cat girl happily moving aside to let him inside. “Um, what’s your name mam?” 

“Candy. Candy Rose,” She grinned. “I just picked it out.” 

“Picked it out?” Carlos turned from the shattered remnant of the water glass on the floor. 

“Yeah, I’m a streamer,” She said, swaying her tail in a long dramatic sway, presenting like a peacock. Her tail had a bright cyan stripe near the tip that left a trail of light in the air like a glowstick. “I’m not very popular yet, but I’m hoping to make it big soon!” 

“Oh, well that’s nice!” Carlos beamed back, shooting her a confident grin. It made her heart soar. He’d be an amazing first fan. Or maybe even… “Say, do you happen to know where Ryan is right now?” 

“He took a bath!” Candy said standing on her toes as she said it. 

“… That mother fucker really took a bath with the gamer girl water…” Carlos’s tone was equivalent to the parent of a college party goer blowing their thousands to get drunk for four years. “Hahaha,” Carlos went straight to bathroom door and gave it a knock. “Ryan! C’mon, please tell me you’re not-“ 

Candy pushed her chest again Carlos’s back. She reached through the space between his waist and his arms and turned the door knob, gently pushing him inside. Carlos was forced through the open doorway inside of the very wet and damp bathroom. He looked over at the bath for only a split second before his attention was tugged back to the cat girl. She used her tail to close the door. 

Without a word she slinked down to her knees and ran her nose up against Carlos’s pants. Carlos looks down at her with a cavalcade of expressions, ranging from pleased to purely and utterly confused. Candy pushes further, fishing out his zipper and then grabbing onto it with her plush lips. She ziiiips down, opening his pants clean out. She then uses her “paws” to fish out his cock, letting that long dick slap against the bridge of her nose. Her nostrils flared in a pleased fashion. 

“Hey! Wait up, I thought you were Ryan’s girl or something?” Carlos said, hands gently pressing against Candy’s head. Just when he seemed about to push away, Candy just leaned into his hand, turning his grab into a pet. She purred at the sensation, catching him off guard. His hand shuddered when he felt Candy’s ear twitch. 

“In a way?” Candy cooed. “If Ryan could be a girl, this would be the one~” Candy said, wrapping her lips around Carlos’s cock. She suckled away at the length, throating it down like a sweet candy pop. Carlos was wordless, trying to peace it all together while also getting what was clearly a really damn good blowjob. Candy herself was shocked. Her body moved all on its own, gifted with the sort of muscle memory that could’ve had her build a rocket ship from scratch. She just glided forward, letting that dick grinding against her throat, her gag reflex completely gone. 

She kept on thrusting her face against that cock, her pants from her nose filling the room alongside the echoing sounds of churning bath water. Carlos was a mess, moaning his throat out. He always was a loud one late at night. He came like a man sent to a sexual nirvana would be expected to. Candy swallowed the load down. It tasted damn sweet. 

“H-holy shit…” Carlos panted. “A-and you said you stream?” 

“That’s right~” Candy giggled. “I even have my own special bath water like all the other cute streamer girls.” 

“W-wow,” Carlos gasped. “How much do you charge?” 

“For you?” Candy slowly stood up and pushed Carlos into the tub. The water reached out around him and snatched him up like a villager tossed into a dragon’s maw. “Free~” 

Carlos emerged from the water a few times, giving Candy a glimpse of what was occurring. When he first came out his face was washed cleaned just the same as Candy’s had been. Then his chest jutted out, and his breasts were growing in faster and heavier. His hips expanded beyond what his skinny jeans could hold, the fabric ripping and opening up in uneven claw scrapes that the mocha flesh was rising out against. Then, he went underneath for a long time. 

What emerged was a goddess. Her long gorgeous hair wagged out from the water as she shook the wetness from it. It was long and black with huge stripes of blue running down the entire length of the ass length hair. Her eyes were bright and gorgeous emeralds with a flair of purple in a ring around it. Her lips were thicker and more gorgeous. Her breasts were much heavier, hips much wider, her stomach showing the outline of abs. As she stood tall from sudsy water, the new goddess ripped her wet pants down, revealing her bigger, fatter dick. Her curled blue shiba tail wagged from her wobbly perfect rear. 

“Wow~” Candy beamed, pink hearts in her eyes. “You look gorgeous!” 

“Thanks~” The girl in the tub grinned. “That is probably the best bath I’ve ever had~” 

…

It was another busy night on the stream. “Wow, thank you so much Armpitsweat69 for subscribing! Love you tons~” Candy winked at the camera, tugging her tight bodysuit down just enough to show a flirting glimpse of her deep cleavage. She sat back against the posh seat next to her girlfriend, Berry. She leaned in against the taller woman, stroking the bulge in her outfit as well. 

Berry clicked away at the gaming rig, doing pretty damn good at the game all things considered. She cooed into the mic as Candy teased her dick bulge. “Candy, c’mon, I’m trying to focus~” 

“I just need it so bad~” Candy laughed, kissing Berry on the cheek, hungry for her attention. Berry grinned and quickly snapped her keyboard hand away to push Candy’s face back down against the bulge. Candy moaned, her cheeks bulging out against the fitter girl. 

“Oh!” Berry realized something seemingly unrelated. She lifted a big glass filled with a thick white fluid that shimmered pink and green in its glowing reflections. “Don’t forget to buy our new Gamer Girl Cream~ Fresh from the source. Only $69.99!” 

“That’s a steal~” Candy giggled. “I hope our fans are thirsty! I know I am~”


End file.
